


Spike That Ass

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Lemon, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: Terushima’s voice cut through the air, pointing out the stifling tension settling in, each of the men fidgeting from their place on the couch, in silent agreeance with him. It was safe to say that they were frustrated with how the night’s events were proceeding. Your more-than-friendly touches lingering a moment too long, sultry glances underneath thick flashes, and even the occasional flash of bare flesh from underneath the long shirt you had stolen from Asahi was proving to wear thin on the spikers’s patience.





	

“I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.”

Terushima’s voice cut through the air, pointing out the stifling tension settling in, each of the men fidgeting from their place on the couch, in silent agreeance with him. It was safe to say that they were frustrated with how the night’s events were proceeding. Your more-than-friendly touches lingering a moment too long, sultry glances underneath thick flashes, and even the occasional flash of bare flesh from underneath the long shirt you had stolen from Asahi was proving to wear thin on the spikers’s patience. 

“I mean it’s obvious that she’s trying to get a rise out of us, so why not just indulge her? Besides, I think we can all benefit from this like last time.” And once again the captain had a point, referencing a previous encounter between all of you leaving each spent and sexually satisfied. They’d be lying if they said they hadn’t been thinking about it again.

Almost immediately they perked up upon your return to the living room with a complacent smile tugging at your lips. Instead of taking the spot you previously occupied between Iwaizumi and Asahi, you settled onto Bokuto’s lap, legs straddling either side of his thighs. It was almost as if they weren’t in the room as you gently rolled your hips along his, leaning in close until your mouths were inches apart.

“I want you. Right here. Right now.” Your voice held a sultry undertone, laced with lust and desire for the man beneath you. His golden eyes darkened in response to your words, hand flying up to grip your waist and drag your body along his pelvis. His head fell back with his mouth hanging open. Fuck, you had never been so hot.

Several pairs of eyes trained on your lithe form, watching with greedy eyes at the way you rolled in an exotic fashion, silently wishing it was themselves sitting beneath you. Iwaizumi grunted as his pants suddenly grew tighter, hand just itching to slid beneath the waistband of his shorts. Terushima on the other hand wasn’t shy, openly palming his front while sending a wink towards Asahi who was conflicted between being modest and caving to primal desire.

“You’re getting me all worked up,” Bokuto whined, body suddenly jerking as you attacked his neck, leaving several bruises along the tanned skin. He was certainly proud to show them off tomorrow. “But I really want to see you get naked.”

A wolfish smirk appeared on your face, voice raising high enough for the others to hear. “Then you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear underneath. Let’s give them a show, hm?” You didn’t wait for a response as you tugged the fabric from his chest, his shorts and briefs being the next to go. 

The ridge of his hard cock slid against your entrance, coating his shaft in your essence as the heat pooled to your abdomen. Before the silver-haired male could slam you down onto himself, you turned around to face the other three who had either completely shed their clothing or palming themselves openly (you can probably guess who). Flinging the borrowed shirt from your body, your hands gripped Bokuto’s thick thighs, a wanton moan escaping your lips as you took him in inch by inch. He stretched you deliciously, the bulbous head brushing along the spot that had your vision blaring white. 

Slowly you lifted yourself from his cock before slamming down onto him, ass juggling at your brazen movements. “You enjoying the view over the-” You faltered as a hand came down on your ass, heat spreading across your cheeks. Bokuto leaned back in awe, watching in marvel at his handy work.

“I love the way your ass bounces when I spank it,” Bokuto growled, gasping as he felt the walls of your pussy tighten around him. “Fuck, guys, she got even tighter. She likes it when we’re rough with her.”

Asahi suddenly stood from his spot and moving to where you sat, yanking his shorts down just enough until his cock sprang forward. You knew exactly what he wanted, but by the glint in his eyes, Asahi wasn’t playing games. “Suck my cock, _____, and put that mouth of yours to better use.” He was demanding, gravely voice leaving little room for argument. 

Your hands came to rest on his thighs as you slid your tongue around the head of his shaft, watching as he bit his lip to conceal the grunts threatening to spill from his throat. Traveling down the underside, he felt your teeth graze the vein that laid underneath it, fingers threading through your hair to pull you closer. With a taut pull you were engulfing his thick cock, eyes watering as it brushed the back of your throat. You bob your head along his shaft to match Bokuto’s movements, the vibrations running against Asahi’s cock as you were fucked, screaming until you were hoarse.

Terushima and Iwaizumi were fixated on the scene before them, watching the way your cunt was being pounded into while taking Asahi’s down your throat. It was more erotic than any light they’ve viewed you in, growing more impatient as the seconds passed, wanting to be buried in your tight heat.

“Fu-fuck, I’m so close, babe. Work your hips a little more for me, just like that.” Bokuto encouraged, his thrusts losing their precision and becoming sloppy and animalistic as he chased an orgasm, eager to please you as well. He loved how responsive your body was to his touch, grinning as your hips stuttered as he placed a calloused finger to your nub, rubbing furious circles.   
His cock left your mouth with an audible pop, replacing it with your hand as you lost yourself, mind scattering to unreachable places as you felt white heat crawling through your veins, skin feeling scorched with each hit landed to it. You came undone in a series of chocked gasps, hand jerkily edging Asahi off as his cum spurted across your chest, Bokuto stilling as he filled you with his hot sperm. He kept you still for a moment while Asahi collapsed to the ground in a heap, sweating and exhausted. But you hadn’t had your fill quite yet. There was still the impossible burning desire for the two spikers a few feet away who mirrored that of an animal hunting their pray. In their opinion you had neglected them for far too long.

“Out of the way, Bokuto. It’s our turn to play with the Princess.” Terushima ordered, standing you up to take position in front of him. “How do you want her, Iwaizumi?”

You could see the deep furrow of his brow as his green eyes narrowed at your form, cock standing proud and eager to be inside you. He crept closer until he was towering above, forcing you to crane your neck to gaze up at him as his fingers danced along your jaw line. “I just want to bend you over and fuck you hard until your pussy memorises the shape of my cock. Would you like that? I can see you’re already getting aroused again.” He made it a point to drag his finger along your slit, showing you his coated digit.

Before you could fire back a retort of your own, you found yourself on your hands and knees, bent over Iwaizumi who had conveniently placed himself underneath while Terushima prodded at your backside, cold with lube. “It’s just like last time, sweetheart. You don’t have to do any of the work, just let us take care of you.” The captain whispered, tongue tracing the shell of your ear, the ball of his piercing contrasting with his tongue. One day you had to convince him to eat you out with it on.

You waited with bated breath as they teased your entrances, nearly falling onto Iwaizumi as he shoved his hips upwards, watching in fascination as your folds parted for him, swallowing the thickness of his length.

“Fuck, you feel so good for me, Princess. I’m going to fuck you nice and hard.” He praised, but his words fell on deaf ears the moment Terushima pushed in alongside Iwaizumi. The breath rushed from your lungs, never feeling so full and stretched. 

They must have waited too long for they sprung into action once you snapped, “Don’t just sit there, make me scream!” You could here several hoarse growls approval, and not just from the two immediately next to you.

You swore Terushima and Iwaizumi would be amazing partners outside of the bedroom, moving in sync with one another without having a to utter a word. They knew how to work your body into ecstasy until your mind was left in oblivion. All they wanted was to see you teeter on the edge before come undone right at their finger tips.

Only the sound of slick flesh meeting powerful thrusts echoed he room, Asahi far to tired to utter a sound and Bokuto much to enraptured in the sensual dance you were intertwined in. Each time Iwaizumi pulled out, the tip brushed your clit, and when Terushima moved he did the same. You were thrashing hands thrown out to grab hold of something to keep you anchored to reality for a moment longer. 

“Come on, baby, we know you want to come.” Iwaizumi whispered, shuddering as you squeezed even tighter around his cock at his words. You couldn’t hold out anymore. Your nails dug into Iwaizumi’s chest as Terushima slammed into you from behind, his own hands gripping your ass tightly as he became more erratic, his own release creeping behind him.

For the second time tonight you lost yourself in the throes of pleasure, succumbing to it as you fell forward, the action of holding yourself up to be too much. Terushima pushed himself away as the vice-captain wrapped his arms around you, lifting you to a sitting position to which you protested.

“Don’t act so grumpy, you’re the one that brought this on yourself. You knew what you were getting into.”

You huffed, ignoring the fact that he was right. “Someone come carry me to bed, I can’t feel my legs.”

“I’ve got her.” Asahi called out, scooping you into his muscular arms before heading down the hallway, making a detour to the bathroom instead. He always knew how much you loved a hot bath after sex.

Terushima glanced at the other two men before him with raised brows and a wicked smile. “This is going to happen again right?”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m not fucking her again.”


End file.
